Logical Discourse
by G. Sabrie
Summary: One normal day in Ouran High, Haruhi muses her views about the concept of virginity to Kyouya. Out of the blue, Haruhi asks Kyouya to take her virginity. Hilarity and romance ensues!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to be tied to the concept of virginity" Haruhi mused.

Kyouya did not look up from the newspaper he was reading nor did he his body move an inch. Kyouya sat still on the red plush couch in the Music Room letting only a "Hmm?" escape his lips.

In truth, Kyouya was not anymore paying attention to the article he was reading. He was intrigued but would not show it. Kyouya knew how radical and different Haruhi's opinions can be, but this one came as quite a surprise. No one would expect a pure and innocent girl like Haruhi to speak such words. But then again, this is Haruhi, things are usually very different and unexpected.

"I don't like the idea of having to save such a trivial thing for someone special. If anything, virginity just proves to be a burden." The girl continued, staring blankly outside the three paneled glass windows of the room.

"We women constantly have to look after our so-called virginity. If we lose our virginity, we are labeled as women who cannot control our sexual urges and are considered less desirable. I feel as if the value of my being a woman rests on my ability to keep my virginity intact for until I marry someone."

"And what do you expect me to say to that?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses, still not looking up from the newspaper and pretending to be engrossed in reading, when in fact he was intrigued and feeling a little awkward. He was genuinely not sure how to react but he had to keep his cool.

Haruhi did not give an answer. She continued to muse out loud.

"Women are always pressured into doing such things, but how about men? I can bet that nine times out of ten, men won't even mind whoever they lose their virginity to, so long as they do. But why are women forced to wait, control their sexual urges, and save themselves for their marriage partners?"

It was quite astonishing how even with the things Haruhi is saying, she still looks like her calm and serene self. The girl did not look like she felt awkward saying all of these. To Kyouya, it seemed that Haruhi was merely stating something as-a-matter-of-factly, like it didn't matter to her that she was talking to a healthy hot-blooded boy. Haruhi, as usual, is dense, Kyouya thought.

"Why tell me all of these?" Kyouya finally looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to be reading. Kyouya met Haruhi's eyes, to his surprise. He put down the newspaper and remained coolly still in the couch, still unwilling to show Haruhi the awkwardness he was feeling.

"Because of all people, you should understand."

"Understand what?" Now, Kyouya was not only intrigued, but also surprised.

"You're the most open-minded person I know right now. You also don't look like the type to mind having conversations straying from the usual rainbows and unicorns-types."

There was silence in the room, Kyouya did not know what to say. It was true that he was open-minded and that he liked having deep and intellectual conversations, but preferably not like these and not with her.

"How do you feel about this matter?" Haruhi asked, still calm and collected. She turned her back and returned to gazing from the glass windows of Ouran High.

Kyouya was not quite sure what to answer. While it is true that he is a healthy hot-blooded teenage boy who would not mind having intimate relationships with ladies, he still felt a bit strongly for saving a person's chastity for marriage. For one, Kyouya himself has not yet slept with a woman. He found no reason to. Self-pleasuring does the trick for Kyouya. He would rather not attach himself to another person. Despite how indifferent he looks about the matter, Kyouya was saving himself for marriage.

But it was hard to say that in front of Haruhi. It was his pride. He did not even know why he did not want to say all that, and so he didn't.

"I do not care. I'll do whatever I please and whatever pleases me." He said coolly, lying through his breath.

"If so…" Haruhi paused, still looking outside the window with her back turned to Kyouya. "then would you mind taking my virginity?"

Surprised is an extreme understatement to how Kyouya felt. He had no idea what to say, to go against his beliefs or to hold on to his pride? But Kyouya knew better than to allow for long silence to happen between them to indicate awkwardness and his surprise. So he gave Haruhi a quick, and seemingly sure reply.

"I don't."

Kyouya had to check if his voice shook as he said those two words.

Luckily, he was able to feign confidence and sureness in delivering them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya sat alone in the dining room and was gorging on all the food on the table – but he himself didn't seem to notice.

Mornings aren't exactly Kyouya's favourite part of the day. Normally, the young master of the Ootori house won't even bother to wake up at the call of the young Ootori butler, Kaze – but this morning is different, Kyouya Ootori shouted "I'm coming" at Kaze's first call for breakfast outside the young master's closed doors.

To the shock of the househelp, the young master was up early for breakfast and was not throwing any fits. Kyouya just ate everything served on the table, gulping all down while maintaining a complete tranquil face.

The househelp are not the only ones surprised by this odd break in Kyouya's habit. He, despite being a bit spaced out, recognized that something was wrong.

Kyouya's first thought when he woke up was "What in hell's name happened yesterday with Haruhi?", but of course, who would know besides him and the young lass in question?

He grabbed his phone lying on his mahogany end table and started to dial up his best friend. Just as he was about to call Tamaki's number, he got to his senses and quickly dismissed all thoughts of calling him. Surely, Tamaki would only throw a fit and make a big mess out of it. "Imagine the thousand things that idiot could do to make things worse", Kyouya sighed.

The twins never crossed Kyouya's mind as candidates for taking advice from. It's not because he doubts their friendship, only their rationality at times when dealing with things. However odd and bizarre his and Haruhi's situations were, what the twins could have in mind could be ten times more bizarre. Like perhaps a threesome.

Mori… Mori seems dependable, but very serious and righteous. Hearing of this, Mori will most likely give Kyouya a long lecture, and possibly Haruhi too. Although Kyouya doubts Mori would confront Haruhi, he could not dismiss the possibility easily. He wanted to find a way out out of this problem, yes – but not to the extent that he might embarrass Haruhi and lose her – as whatever they are now.

The last one, and Kyouya's choice to call was Hani. The guy may be little in size, but not in all other aspects. He was intelligent, powerful, and rational – only losing his rationality in the face of sweets. In fact, if asked who Kyouya would never dare to cross, it would be Hani.

"Hello"

"Mmm?" A newly-risen Hani muttered. "Kyouya, what's up?"

"I have something important to tell you. Can we talk?"

"We are talking" Hani's voice still sounded sleepy, but this time a bit more awake.

"I want you to keep whatever I tell you a secret from everyone."

"Something serious?"

"Yes… It's about… male and female matters."  
"Huh? What about it, Kyouya?" Hani was surprised. Kyouya had asked him for advice a lot of times before and had him swore to confidentiality, but never about relationships with women.

"Would you… sleep with a friend?"

"If by sleep, you mean sleepovers", Hani yawns, cutting his statement short, "then sure."

"Not just sleep. You know what I'm talking about."

The serious tone in Kyouya's voice made Hani realize that this was something he was really, really serious about. Kyouya always spoke calmly, but today there was an edge of shyness, fear, and panic in his voice – an odd mix to find in Kyouya.

"If it's a friend then I won't have sex with her." Hani paused. "I, however, can consider making love with her."

"What's the difference? Both are the same thing you're just making the other one sound better."

"No, it's not. There are a lot of weird ways to have sex, Kyouya. With making love, there is only one."

"I don't get it. Go straight to the point."

"Sex is easy, you can do it with anyone, machines, and even yourself. With making love, you can only do it with one…. The one you love, obviously."

"Hm." Kyouya was intrigued. This was Kyouya's way of saying "Continue" whenever he pondered deeply about something that's being said to him.

"If she's a friend then I wouldn't have plain sex with her just for the heck of it, silly."

"So it shouldn't be done?"

Hani let out a deep sigh. His friend, who looked more the womanizer than him, was too pure in his thinking – considering that he should even call him early in the morning to ask for this.

"What I mean is… It's not that it shouldn't – it's just that you better remember that she's not just anyone and that she's special. You calling her a "friend" means that she means something to you. Friends don't just use friends. Only make love with her if you really love her, because if you don't – you also lose your friendship. Now it's time for my tea so tell me what exactly it is!"

There was a bit of silence between the two after that was said. Kyouya wasn't sure whether he should tell Hani all the details, but there was one thing he was certain of – that Hani wouldn't pry if he didn't want to say it and that he wouldn't speak about this conversation to anyone else. Kyouya was the first to break the silence.

"How do you know all of this?"

"You underestimate me too much. Geez. Buy me strawberry chiffon cake and I'll keep my silence forever."

"Tsh"

"You're welcome."

And with that, the phone call ended.

Author's Notes: No Haruhi x Kyouya in this chapter, although I promise in the next chapters we'll be seeing Haruhi x Kyouya a lot. We rarely see Hani and Kyouya talk in both the anime and the manga. I thought it would be refreshing to write a conversation between them. I think Hani is often seen only as cute and dismissed as the "baby" of the group, but he actually is older than some of them. In the manga, we see that he also has his serious side, and so I'd like to bring out some of that here too.

So what do you think? Did or did Kyouya not sleep with Haruhi last night? ;)

Please write a review so I know what to fix, think about, or write about. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

An Ootori man does not back down on his words, or so Kyouya thinks.

Walking back and forth in the empty and tranquil Music Room, Kyouya steadied himself and stopped pacing back and forth when he heard the doors of the Music Room slowly creak open. Quickly, he sat on the nearest sofa he could reach.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai. What are you doing?" The girl that made it next to impossible to sleep peacefully asked.

"I.." Kyouya noticed that he forgot to grab a book to use as decoy. He looked around for anything he could use. Luckily, when Kyouya checked his pocket, he found his cellphone tucked inside. He quickly pretended to press the buttons of his phone, clearly nervous that Haruhi might notice how much he is in a state of disarray because of their odd little situation. "*ahem* am texting."

"…..but Kyouya-senpai, that's…" Haruhi chuckled, "a mini calculator."

Kyouya was dumb-founded. How in heaven's name could he have mistaken his mini calculator for his phone? And the worst part was his cellphone was very visibly on top of the desk near Haruhi. Kyouya could feel his cheeks slowly heat up out of embarrassment.

"I have a meeting to attend to. Excuse me." Kyouya fixed his glasses and stood up and walked straight to the door and tried to hide his face from Haruhi by looking away from her. He knew very well that he looked like a person in total disarray. This was a first for Kyouya Ootori.

"Wait, Kyouya-senpai. Can I have a word with you?"

Kyouya was at a loss for what to do. If he turns back and talks to Haruhi, then she will see his embarrassed face that might possibly show tiny droplets of sweat and different shades of red. Haruhi will see a side of the great Kyouya Ootori that no one has ever seen – the boy inside of him. But, if he leaves, then he might look like a coward and come off as disrespectful.

"Haruhi will be the death of me." Kyouya thought as he prepared himself to face Haruhi. To hell with being embarrassed. He must settle this once and for all. Enough of all the awkwardness and tension.

Just as he was about to turn his back, Haruhi's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is Fujioka Haruhi"

Luckily for Kyouya, this gave him time to wipe of the tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead and to regain his composure. Kyouya felt as if he was freed from a huge burden.

"Sorry for that, it was a call from father's friend."

"Oh." Kyouya replied. Inwardly, he was proud of himself for successfully sounding calm and normal despite all the inner turmoil Haruhi brings him.

"Senpai, about what I said…"

Kyouya remained quiet – partly because he did not know what to say and partly because he wanted to hear Haruhi's thoughts first, Haruhi continued.

"I'm sorry to have put you on a difficult spot that day and for making you agree because of my whims. Thinking about it, I feel quite embarrassed. Sorry."

Embarrassed? She should see how embarrassed Kyouya is right now. For one, he agreed to sleep with her without much thought. And also, who the hell mistakes a mini calculator and pushes random buttons claiming that he is texting in front of the girl he likes?

But alas, Kyouya will not show any kind of confusion or weakness. Or at least he hopes so.

"Uhm, if you don't want to, you don't have to fulfill your promise. I won't take it against you." Haruhi said.

OF COURSE HE WANTS TO FULFILL HIS PROMISE. Although filled with values, Kyouya was still very much a man. Two things were waging a war inside Kyouya's head right now – his values and his desires. Should he compromise? But is it really called compromising when you also want it? Kyouya can feel himself starting to lose his composure again. He felt like breaking down and screaming to Haruhi's face to stop confusing him. HOW CAN YOU SAY NO WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL BROWN ORBS LOOKING AT YOU?

An awkward moment of silence followed. No one talked. No sound was heard but the sound of air moving around the room.

1 – 2 – 3 – FUCK IT.

Kyouya pulled Haruhi closer to him and gave her a hungry kind of kiss – quickly pulling back when he realized what he just did.

"Senpai…wha" He stopped Haruhi by putting his index finger over Haruhi's lips.

"I already agreed. An Ootori man does not back down on his words." Kyouya managed to say coolly.

"I'm late for my meeting, I'll see you later."

Kyouya turned his back feeling a thousand of emotions sweeping over him. Confusion, satisfaction, embarrassment, guilt… and most of all, desire.

He continued to walk aimlessly around the campus with red shades evident in his face no matter how much he tried to regain his composure.


End file.
